thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel Ferris
Daniel Ferris is the 22 year old protagonist of the Daniel-Verse and the writer of Daniel & Friends. He is a rare being known as a Devil Killer, who is gifted with abilities meant to combat the Fears. Daniel is 5'8" and has a slim physique. He has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, and has freckles. He is most often seen wearing a black vest. His right arm is currently injured badly, and is wrapped in bandages. He is based off of his creator, Acelegin. Personality Daniel is smart, but is also very lazy. Although he could easily be as good a detective as his friend Tony, he chooses not to commit himself. Daniel is extremely stubborn, and will rarely back down from a challenge. He has a few triggers that cause him to become violent. Abilities As a Devil Killer, Daniel possesses a number of abilities. He is able to sense, and in some cases even see, Eldritch energy. He also enters an adrenaline rush like state when a Fear is present, allowing him to use his bodies maximum potential, but with seemingly no negetive side effects. He can also use the Godsway, but doing so causes him physical pain. He also has some resistance to possessive beings. He can also absorb powers from the Fears, but he can only use one power at a time, and only temporarily. Powers he's acquired so far included; *The Archangel: Daniel is able to absorb the souls of the dead before they are claimed by the Archangel, and can steal souls directly from the Archangel. The souls become sealed inside of his subconscious, as a form of Indisen. He can temporarily shapeshift into any of the souls, and can grant them control over his body. While Justin Ferin is in control of his body, he can generate a black mist, and form weapons from it. *The Blind Man: Daniel can affect peoples memories, but he hasn't learned to use this power yet. *The Choir: Using the Choir's power give Daniel limited sonokinesis. *The Cold Boy: Daniel can generate cold air and has limited chronokinesis while using the Cold Boy's power. *The Convocation: The Convocation's power allows Daniel ton generate electricity and fire weak lightning bolts. *The Dying Man: Daniel has acquire power from the Dying Man, but it is unknown what he can do with it. *The Empty City: The Empty City's power grants Daniel limited geokinesis, but he hasn't mastered this power yet. *The Eye: Although he hasn't displayed the Eye's power yet, he is able to generate eyes on every nearby surface, which he can see through, but only while his main eyes are closed. These eyes will induce guilt in anyone who sees them. *The Grotesque: Daniel has some control over people's dreams, but he rarely uses this power. *The Nightlanders: Daniel is able to bring his shadow to life, and use it as a weapon temporarily. *The Plague Doctor Daniel can generate a variety of viruses. He doesn't use this power often, but can use it produce viruses to counter most of the Plague Doctor's viruses. *The Red Cap: The Red Cap's power allows Daniel to temporarily become a Blood Vessel. In this state, his blood becomes thick enough to stop a sword, and he becomes extremely masochistic, to the point that it actually makes him stronger. Due to the portion of the Red Cap flowing through his bloodstream, using this power is risky, as it allows her/it to gain control of him if he's not careful. *The Slender Man: Word of god says he has Slender Man's power, but it is unknown what it does. *The Smiling Man: The Smiling Man's power allows Daniel to summon and control a cloud of razor sharp flower petal, that can also serve as a shield for him. *The Wooden Girl: Another power he has but hasn't used yet. Using the Fears powers extensively could potentially cause Daniel's body to mutate, and could alter his sense of right and wrong. Weapons Daniel has acquired a number of weapons throughout his blog that he uses in battle. *Wakizashi: A japanese shortsword that originally belonged to Malkator, but was given to Daniel by the Blind Man. At some point after being lost by Malkator, it gained the ability to burst into flames. It does so when Daniel is in danger or is facing a Fear. It's Daniel's main weapon. It has been known to spontaneously appear in his hand with no explanation. *Knife: Given to Daniel by his friend Kyle. He doesn't use it much. *Sonin Sword: Obtained during a battle with a Slender Proxy called Sound. It's a weapon resembling a metal pipe attached to a sword hilt. It's internal structure allows it to amplify soundwaves when struck against something. However, Daniel will also suffer from the effects, and using the Sonic sword will backfire if he's fighting an opponent with sonokinesis. *Brass Knuckles: Also given to him by Kyle. He used them in his fight against the Game Master. *Handgun: Originally belonged to Malachai Dewitt. It was given to Daniel by Malkator and contains an infinite amount of ammo. Alternate Versions Multiple versions of Daniel from alternate universes exist and a total four have entered his universe so far. These are the ones that have been established to exist so far: *ParaDan: An older and more powerful version of Daniel who comes from a distopian future, in which mankind has all-but been wiped out by the Fears. *Red Daniel: A version of Daniel who gave into the Red Cap and became a Blood Vessel. *Enhanced Daniel: A version of Daniel who served Slender Man as one of his Enhanced proxies. *Dark Daniel: In Dark Daniel's universe, Benjamin Malkator was successful in becoming a Fear, and ended up giving in to his inner darkness resulting in him killing everyone close to Dark Daniel. Category:Characters Category:Daniel & Friends Category:The Daniel-Verse